Various proposals are set forth in the prior art for providing charge stratification in piston type internal combustion engines wherein the cylinder charge is stratified with a central cloud of combustible mixture located near the spark plug at the outer closed end of the cylinder. Various arrangements for dual function inlet-exhaust valves have also been proposed.